Brandon Castro
Brandon Castro is a competitor in The Crucible. Biography Name: Brandon Castro Claim to Fame: I'm an aspiring actor! Although so is everyone else in L.A. What will you do with the money if you win?: Buy the biggest house I could! Why do you think you will win?: I'm a great liar, but I also know how to play nice. They won't see me coming. Storylines Welcome to The Crucible Chase greets Brandon, a singer, and actor from L.A. The contestants get to know each other over dinner and wine, before preparing for bed. However, Brandon whips out his guitar at 9 PM and starts playing. At first, the competitors sit around and listen to him play and sing, however, as the clock hits 10, then 11, then 12, Brandon begins to wear on the nerves of his fellow competitors. Keesha finally tells him to stop so she can sleep, causing him to play more quietly in another part of the house, keeping others awake until 2 AM. Bad Goalie Brandon appeared in this episode. Silent but Deadly Brandon once again plays music into the very late hours of the night, leading to Keesha and Delilah planning a scheme to eliminate him. Flop Ryan catches Brandon alone shortly after returning from the challenge. Ryan tells him that he has noticed the other roommates dislike for Brandon and that he should do something to make it up to everyone while he has the time so that he won't have to scramble last minute. Brandon calls a house meeting, asking if there is anything he can do for the members of the house to forgive him. Delilah suggests that a striptease might earn her forgiveness, and Tricia and Keesha cheer, excited at the idea, leading to Brandon flexing with his shirt off and dancing for the women, who all scream and cheer, while Danny begins to worry if Brandon's sex appeal could steal his allies from him. Songbird Rebecca approaches Brandon the next morning, telling him that she really enjoyed his dancing and that if he ever wants an audience for his singing she will always be happy to listen. Brandon thanks her, and pulls out his guitar, saying that he actually had been working on a song. He plays for Rebecca, who looks longingly at him as he sings a song about the one who got away. A House Divided... Rebecca finds Brandon talking to Ryan about hockey. Rebecca surprises them by knowing all the players on their favorite teams, revealing that she is actually a Canadian citizen. Ryan is surprised that Rebecca didn't tell anyone she was from Canada, and Rebecca replies that nobody ever asked. She suggests that the 3 of them work together moving forward, unaware the Delilah is listening in, having been following Rebecca secretly around the house in order to dig up more dirt. Keesha approaches Brandon, telling him that Rebecca has been playing him, flirting with both him and Danny at the same time to better her pace in the house. Brandon doubts Keesha, who insists that she is telling the truth, causing Brandon to finally acknowledge the possibility that he is being played. ...Cannot Stand Realizing the game has slipped out from underneath her, Rebecca runs to her bed and cries most of the afternoon, while Tricia, Brandon, and Ryan are told about why the rest decided to throw. Ryan patronizingly stated that he thinks to throw is against the core purpose of the show, and that targeting someone like that is very cruel. Brandon slips into Rebecca's room to talk to her. Rebecca is inconsolable, insisting that she is going to go home. Brandon tells her that she is stronger than she knows, she just needs to go against the right person. Darker Impulses Rebecca and Brandon meet in another bathroom as Rebecca showers off and invites Brandon in. After a commercial break, they lie together on Brandon's bed. Rebecca assures Brandon that he is the only one she trusts in the house, and they spend the night together. Blindside At the house, everyone immediately splits into two groups, Ryan, Rebecca and Brandon on one side, and Jaxon, Clayton, Danny and Delilah on the other, leaving Tricia as a swing vote. Seeing the opportunity, Tricia follows Rebecca's group to the backyard. Chase gathers the contestants to reveal the votes. For the first time, the votes tied between Danny and Brandon. Chase explains that in case of a tie between two contestants, those two contestants would automatically go into the elimination. Delilah immediately accuses Tricia of scheming to get Danny out against Brandon, but Tricia notes that she aimed for the people she thought would try to make everyone work as a team to split the money seven ways and that she intends to take home the money as the sole winner so she can pay off her mother's mortgage. The elimination consists of two parts, first, the contestants will weave a rope through a large dome, trying to tangle it as much as possible, and after, the contestants will try to undo the rope the other had tied. The first contestant to untie all of the ropes will win. The two set off tying ropes, while Danny moves very quickly, Brandon gets tangled up in his own web, slowing him down considerably. When the time comes to switch, Danny struggles to untie the few knots that Brandon had tied, while Brandon gets stuck inside of Danny's web. Danny manages to finish first, eliminating Brandon. Brandon kisses Rebecca for the first time and tells her he hopes they will be able to spend time together after the show. Rebecca agrees, and Brandon leaves, congratulating Danny on a well-earned win.Category:The Crucible Contestants Category:Contestants of Hispanic Descent Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Third Eliminated Category:Eighth Place